Recently, a need has developed to "personalize" guns in order to allow only a single user for a gun, to prevent the use of a firearm by an assailant against its owner, and to prevent accidental shootings by children. "Personalization" of guns may also be used to place responsibility for causing injury or death entirely upon the owner of the weapon. In order to accomplish this weapon personalization, it is desirable to provide a firing mechanism which is completely electronic. The electronic firing mechanism would also facilitate the design of a personalized firearm which is tamper-resistant.
Traditionally, percussion type primers are used in gun cartridges in combination with a hammer to ignite gunpowder in order to fire bullets. Currently no electronically fired primer designs exist which are feasible for manufacturing, or for use in combination with a gun personalization system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a gun which fires cartridges fully electronically.
It is particularly desirable to provide a design for electrically discharging gun cartridges which would be adaptable for use with existing gun cartridges whiteout significantly altering the existing cartridge design.